


wouldn't you like to know?

by gothtaako



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just a short fluffy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtaako/pseuds/gothtaako
Summary: "I love you.""I know."





	wouldn't you like to know?

**Author's Note:**

> i literally looked up drabble prompts, saw one that was literally "I love you" "I know" cried because it was hanleia and then taagnus'd that shit

“I love you.”

Magnus says it first. It’s only a few months after they officially start dating that he says it, on a day where they are in the kitchen together and Taako is teaching Magnus how to make crepes. He watched the way Taako smiled and laughed, showing Magnus how to swirl the pan just right to get the crepe nice and even. He watched the way Taako just beamed in the kitchen and the words slipped out.

Taako stopped dead in his tracks, not upset, not angry, just surprised. He looked quizzically at Magnus, as if to confirm that he actually said that and when Magnus doesn’t open his mouth again, Taako answered.

“I know.”

It’s not malicious, it’s not pompous. It’s acceptance, it’s almost like permission that Magnus can say he loves Taako as much as he wants and it wouldn’t make Taako uncomfortable. After all, emotions weren’t really a thing Taako was good at. Neither was Magnus, but Magnus was open and loud about them when he had them. He couldn’t help but be afraid that he rushed into their relationship too soon, saying “I love you” before Taako could even consider the concept. But Taako accepts it, saying “I know” with a soft smile on his face. He says it like he’s happy to know that Magnus does indeed love him, and he does love him he loves him so much. Magnus doesn’t expect Taako to say it back not once because it’s hard and it’s a lot to ask for, but he lets the words come out freely whenever he wanted.

He says it when Taako playfully punches him in the arm for one his bad jokes, pressing a kiss into his cheek as he says it. He says it when he pulls Taako into a tight embrace, just because.  
He says it whenever he can, his heart swelling up every moment he got to spend with Taako. After everything they’ve been through? It’s nice to just lay in bed together for hours and Magnus almost wants to count every freckle on Taako’s face as he slept, but that was cheesy and impossible. He says the words even then, as Taako somehow slept (despite being an elf), because he just had to in those moments.

It’s overwhelming, how much those feelings just overflowed in Magnus, making him want to say “I love you” over and over again into Taako’s soft hair, holding him close, and breathing him in until he burst. It’s almost not enough to just say “I love you.”

Magnus is working on some furniture for their place, Taako lounging around flipping through a magazine he stole from Carey. It’s quiet and comfortable, just enjoying the other’s presence, Taako occasionally interrupting Magnus to show him some outlandish style he thought he could pull off (and definitely would.)

It’s sudden when it happens, nothing prompting it all. Taako says it so quietly that Magnus thinks he imagines it. But when Magnus looks over at Taako again, who’s flushed in the face but smiling still, Taako repeats himself.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
